


Сочетаемость

by Erylle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Loss, Siblings, Undertale Genocide Route, нецензурщина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Что-то свыше обустраивает созданный самолично мир на свой вкус.Мир, населённый живыми существами со своим мнением, считает, что у этого уёбка вкуса нет.
Relationships: Cherry & Human, Cherry & Slim, Slim & Human
Kudos: 1





	Сочетаемость

**Author's Note:**

> Путь Геноцида, после убийства Санса. Монстрграм есть потому что я хочу. Эта вещь тоже существует потому что я хочу.

Всё, на что он способен: пить, листать ленту Монстрграма, зачитывать тоскливый мысленный монолог о том, как. же. всё. заебало. На самом деле, это даже не мало – то есть, у него, по крайней мере, есть деньги на выпивку, от которой ты не выблюешь внутренние органы (которых и без того нет, окститесь) или там не откинешься к чертовой бабушке. Во всём можно найти плюсы при должном старании.

Найти бы на это старание силы для начала.

Подлокотник дивана впивается в лопатки своей жёсткостью. Плечи и шея так затекли, что, наверное, и прикосновение к ним почувствуется бледненько. Кому ж до этого есть дело.

Уже никому.

Очередная пустая бутылка разбивается об пол, составляя компанию другим кусочкам стекла. Из ящика, стоящего прямо под рукой, с перезвоном о бока сестриц вылезает следующая – бесчетная, не последняя. Какая разница. Он вылижет этот гребаный пол до блеска когда протрезвеет.

Острая фаланга оставляет на экране очередную тонкую выемку, и даже мат выходит бессвязным, обречённым. Под пальцем – тщательно ведущийся профиль младшего брата. Закрытый (опасно Капитану иметь что-то настолько личное доступным первому встречному), но не для него. Полный фотографий, не сочетающихся с их миром, их жизнью, как крылья этих несуществующих добрых ангелов из сокровенных мечтаний наслушавшихся легенд монстров – с покрытыми прахом руками идущего через Подземелье человека.

Фотографии не сочетаются. Прах того, кто на них изображен, вписывается в картинку очень даже неплохо.

Иди к черту со своими понятиями о нужном, мир.


End file.
